


Vampires of the west

by LimyChimera



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, horny vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimyChimera/pseuds/LimyChimera
Summary: Prompt:a story about a man who was lost in the wild west but the only way to escape and go back to Europe is to have vicious sex with 14 vampires in under a week or he will be stuck in the wild west for the rest of his life and be confined to a small toilet.





	Vampires of the west

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Praxeti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Praxeti).



> Thank you for the prompt Praxeti, I appreciate the creativeness of the prompt.  
> If anyone else wants to make a prompt for me you can do so through my discord server:  
> https://discord.gg/hrVrzsq

Arnold was on a trip to the American west to find a new home for his family. The only issue is that he got severely lost and wanted desperately to get back home to his family. Arnold feared what would happen if he was to never return home, if he could not help provide his family, he knew that he had to get back home **NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!**

Arnold wandered from village to village asking everyone he ran into for some directions on how to get back home, all of the villagers just laughed at how pathetic he was and no one ever answered his queries. That was until he came across one particular person, the man that he came into contact with was dressed in a very gothic manner and had a gloomy dark expression.

“Excuse me, do you know how to get back to Europe from here?” Arnold asked the man.

“Perhaps, but I would require payment of some kind.” The man responded.

“I’m sorry I don’t have much money is there anything I can do for you?” Arnold asked, desperate to see his family once more.

“Well if you’re so desperate then I suppose there is one thing you could do! Although a mere human such as you probably couldn’t handle it!” The man stated.

“I can do it, anything you want I can do it!” Arnold said.

“Very well, come with me I shall take you to my … family. You will be of _service_ to them.” The man said.

Arnold nodded as he journeyed with the man. He knew that whatever he had to do it would not be pleasant but it also couldn’t be that bad, right? He thought to himself. Arnold was confused when they reached a cave, he never expected the man to live in a cave, it seemed odd, while sod houses weren’t the nicest to say the least it was still better than a cave surely. As they entered the cave a pile of rocks fell down sealing off the one escape route.

“What’s going on?” Arnold asked in fear.

“My boy you truly are stupid, to take up an offer like that from a vampire. Your face was priceless when I told you that you could be of use hah hah.” The man chuckled. “Now then down to business yes? I won’t take back my word, if you do me this favour within the time limit then I will allow you to return to your home in Europe. However, if you do not complete it within the time limit I will make sure that you are stuck in the Wild West for the remainder of your days with just a simple outhouse to live in!” He chuckled.

“What do you want me to do?” Arnold asked glaring at the vampire.

“It’s simple really, you don’t need to do anything just let all 14 of my children violently fuck you by the end of the week. They need some relief you see and I have wanted to get them a human for so long now, you will do just perfectly for the time being.” The vampire said.

“F-fine.” Arnold said disgusted at what he must do, he didn’t really have a choice.

The vampire then left Arnold and one of his sons stepped forward ready to pounce on him. The boy pointed to the rock in the centre of the cave and Arnold obeyed leaning himself over the rock and presenting himself. The vampire circled Arnold inspecting him very carefully. “Yes, you will do just nicely!” he spoke.

The vampire then aligned his 8-inch cock up to Arnold’s ass hole and began thrusting and withdrawing at lightning speed. The vampire’s abilities clearly allowing him to plunge in faster than a regular human. Arnold screamed out in pain as he was getting fucked by the vampire, however that scream soon turned into a moan as the vampire began hitting his prostate gland. Arnold quickly came onto the rock he was lying on, completely milked of his semen from the bashing his prostate was receiving.

Meanwhile the vampire was still going strong, he felt a surge of pleasure as Arnold’s anal canal tightened around his cock from ejaculating. The vampire let out a lust filled roar as he felt Arnold about to orgasm again, however this time his orgasm was completely dry.

After about 5 more dry orgasms from Arnold the vampire came, completely filling Arnold to bursting point. The vampire then quickly reached over and clamped down on his neck, slurping the blood that emerged from the wound. The vampire then retreated to another area in the cave, leaving Arnold naked and in pain, but also confused that he enjoyed that.


End file.
